Hated Love Chapter Four
by Sora-Sempai21
Summary: What is wrong with Maria, and why is Sora so shocked to see her again? Fine out and more IN CHAPTER FOOOOOOOOOOUUUUURRR!


Ch. 4 The Mermaids song

I was stunned, shocked, even astonished. No way was this Maria. Her eyes are almost lifeless. Her skin doesn't have that natural glow when I met her back when I was a kid. But her hair, it still had the same shade of green that I remember. "Maria? What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm still the same as I was 17 years ago."

"You're dying Maria. It's the necklace. Without it you age quicker. You're older than I am by a lot and you know that."

"Sora, please don't worry about me. So you're finally a pirate I see. Congratulations."

I clutched my fist and clenched my jaw. "Maria don't you dare change the subject and act as though everything is okay with you!" I yelled in frustration. Maria flinched and was taken aback. She never seen me angry before and it scared her to no end. I tried to soften my look but it only turned up more hurt and broken then my normal calm and warm look. She placed her wrinkly hand onto my shoulder. I flinched, not really used to her touching me with a hand that shouldn't be her's in the first place. It felt weird now, her skin used to be so soft like the inside of a shell. I took off the necklace and placed it on her. "Sora, what are you doing?"  
"I'm giving something back that was rightfully yourself the first place."

"No it's yours now. I'll be fine."

"No you won't. Please take it. I would never forgive myself if you died because of me." A tear rolled down my face. I let it fall and Maria just looked at me. She put on the necklace and she began to glow. Her body soon began to look youthful again. She began to look like a normal teenager. "Thank you Sora." She said softly and I gave a small smile and bowed my head.

We walked out to the group of people and everyone was surprised to see Maria back to her youthful cheered and surrounded Maria and joy filled the air. I walked to my crew and they smiled and patted my back. "You did the right thing Sora." Rika said sweetly. I smiled at my co-captain and pat her back. "Well we should go."

"Wait!" The king came up to me and smiled. "You have helped my daughter become youthful again. Please ask for anything. Anything at all."

"No please. It was my pleaser."

"I won't take no for an answer. Please tell me."

"Well there is one thing."

"What is it Miss Sora?"

"I want to learn the song of the Siren." I said and the group went silent. The king frowned for a second and nod. "Very well. I only let a rare few do this, but you have saved the one that is precious to me. I will grant your request." The king said and I nod. I parted once again with my crew and went to a room full of gems.

We approached a big gem and it shined brighter than anything. "I'm guessing you know the legend?"

"I am familiar with it." I smiled up at the king and placed my hand on the gem. "I, King Kaito, call apon the spirits of the water and let this mortal learn the song of the Siren. Her heart is pure, and will do good with this power." Then a light filled the room.

-Rika's POV-

We've waited for what seemed like forever. The people were all quiet and it made me uneasy. "Rika." I heard my name being called and turned and saw Murry with a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and nod. "Thanks." I said and waited some more for Sora. Though I wasn't a big fan of waiting for anything, nor anyone.

Hours passed and a flash of light was seen on top of a mountain. 'Did they really walk all that way?' I thought and watched at the light fade from our vision. I hoped Sora was alright, and nothing bad really bad happened to her. I didn't know the first thing about being a captain of a ship if she was gone. I would mess up terribly.

Soon I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Sora and the King. The people stood and looked at them. Sora seemed different somehow. The king grabbed her wrist and raised it hi for all to see. I caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a bracelet with white and baby blue shells on it. "She has been accepted!" He cried and the crowd cheered. Accepted? Accepted as what? I looked at the crew and they and they only had looks of confusion. They looked to me for an answer so I just shrugged and gave a just-go-with-it look. They all nod and we all met up with Sora.

-Sora's POV-

I smiled as the people cheered for me. I saw Rika make her way to me. "Accepted for what?" was the first thing out of her mouth. I sighed and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "Their...soft." She commented. I smiled and laughed a little. "I'm a Siren now." I said and Rika was shocked. The rest of my crew hugged me tightly and I looked at the King and bowed. "Thank you."

"Remember. You have a home here now."

"I'll keep that in mind but,...my home is with my crew on the sea." I said and left for the entrance to Mermaid Cave. I saw my ship and smiled. "On to our next destination."

"And where's that?" Bubbles asked.

"Treasure island!" I said and smiled. 'I'll catch up with you brother. Just you wait."


End file.
